1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to hair cosmetic compositions that contain cis-3-hexenol and monoethanolamine in which the cis-3-hexenol not only masks the unpleasant odor of monoethanolamine, but also the mixture of cis-3-hexanol and monoethanolamine imparts a desirable fragrance to the composition.
2. Description of the Background
In hair dye or coloring formulations (hereinafter collectively called “hair coloring formulations”), alkaline agents such as ammonia and monoethanolamine are frequently incorporated therein. The ammonia and amine smells, which these compositions inherently have, have remained unsolved as a serious problem for both those applying the hair coloring formulations and those treated with the formulations. In shampoos, conditioners and other hair care products containing ammonia or monoethanolamine, there also exists the same problem of smells as mentioned above. Thus, there has been a long-standing desire for the development of a method for masking ammonia and amine odors inherent to these formulations. In many hair cosmetic compositions with such hair coloring formulations incorporated therein, on the other hand, a penetration promoter of the aromatic alcohol type is added to promote the penetration of ingredients which act on hair. However, this penetration promoter also imparts a solvent smell to the compositions. These factors have led to a significant need for the development of a method by which the odor of such compositions can be masked.